Silver Swordsman
by Black Madness
Summary: Finding himself in a different dimension and turned into a Devil, Gintoki serves as Rias' Knight as he waits for a chance to cross back over into his world. Fem!Kiba. Gintoki x Harem.
1. Sakata-sensei

**[AN]** The first and foremost thing you should know is that this story does **not** have an outline. I'm basically doing a _make things as you go along _story. I'm pretty much making this story because I've hit a speed-bump(?) with my other cross-over stories.

Secondly, this chapter was not beta'd, so I'll apologize in advance for some mistakes that might pop up.

Third - They don't mention a city name so I'm calling it _Nanashi_ city (translates to nameless, i think).

_**Silver Swordsman**_

_Chapter 1__: Sakata-sensei_

o

Loud, muffled screams of terror could be heard out in the hallway that roomed the classroom 1-A. The school bells then chimed with their loud bell, signifying the end of class causing both, the front and the back, doors of classroom 1-A to slam open. Tons and tons of students, boys and girls alike, began rushing out the doors in desperation, as their screams echoed throughout the school.

"Ohmygod-! Ohmygod-! Ohmygod-!"

"It's aliiiive!"

"I can't un-see it! I can't un-see iiiiiit!"

"Absolutely not! _That _cannot come out of me!"

"I'm never having kids! Never, ever EVER!"

As soon as the mass of first-year students left the door, their teacher stopped underneath the doorway - his right hand holding onto the side of the door's frame, while he put his left cupped hand to the side of his mouth as he called out to his deserting students.

"Oi! Oooiii! C'mon now, is that how good boys and girls are supposed to react to the miracle of life?!" he yelled in a convincing voice of concern, though the wide grin on his face said another thing.

The man looked to be in his mid 20s and he stood at a height of 5 feet and 9 inches. He wore a pink dress shirt with a red tie around his neck, a pair of black slacks, a white lab coat that was kept open thanks to the lack of buttons, and black dress shoes. His silver-blue hair was messy and wavy - making it look like a natural perm - and behind his thin framed glasses laid dead fish eyes that gave him a disinterested facial expression.

"Now that you've seen that, be sure to respect your mothers more! Oh." His grip on the floor tightened as he leaned forward, making sure that his students all heard him. "AND BE SURE TO RUB HER FOOT ONCE IN A WHILE! IT'S THE LEAST YOU BRATS COULD DO FOR HER SINCE SHE HAS TO PUT UP WITH YOUR SORRY ASSES!" Finishing up, he straightened his body and took a few steps forward with both of his hands inside his coat pockets. "Yosh! Have a good day!" And at last, he breathed out once more and his body relaxed. His face resumed into his normal disinterested expression, his eyes now half-lidded. "Man they're lucky it's lunch time."

The teacher pulled out a strawberry-flavored Chupa Chups lollipop, then proceeded to rip the wrapper off, tossing it to the floor, and inserted the candy into his mouth. He took a few licks at it for his tongue's taste before he chose to let it rest on the side of his mouth, with the stick limply hanging out.

A couple of soft tugs on his sleeve caused him to look to his right. His head was slightly tilted down to look at the petite girl to his side.

"Gintoki-sensei," she said in a soft voice while holding up his teacher's planner and journal.

She was a small 15 year old girl with a slim frame that only looked fragile. Her hair was white, her eyes were hazel and she had a cute button nose. A short girl she was, standing at 4 feet and 6 inches and her breasts were small, probably somewhere in the A-cup zone. At the back, her hair was in a bob cut at shoulder length while she had several loose bangs in the front - with two large ones, long enough to pass her shoulders, framed her face.

The girl also had a black cat-shaped hair clips on both sides of her head. She wore the same Kouh uniform that every other female student wore, just without the shoulder pads, and long black socks covered her leg while she wore brown slip-on shoes.

"Oh, almost forgot about that," he muttered. After grabbing the notebook, Gintoki tucked it under his left arm and patted Koneko with his right hand. "Thank you, Koneko-chan."

She nodded her head in appreciation.

"Wanna parfait?" the teacher asked, walking through hall along with other students who planned to eat in the cafeteria or to find a spot to eat their homemade lunch around the school building. The petite girl was already walking by his side and he didn't really need her response since he knew she would say yes.

As they walked through the large pristine hallways of Kuoh Academy, students would occasionally glanced at them; the girls more than the boys and they would whisper to themselves before breaking out in either sequels or perverted giggles.

'_Must be those _Sweets-Lovers _shippers,'_ he guessed off-handedly, his head still facing straight ahead as him and his student neared the faculty break-room.

Gintoki had found out that pretty much every girl in this school had a single or multiple favorite fantasy couple of certain students, and it was widely noted that the girls that made up the Manga club wrote tons of dōjinshi works based off of those fantasy couples. He knew that _Sweets-Lovers _was the pairing of [Gintoki x Koneko]. Then there was the _Clash of Glasses_ which was a rather popular one, the threesome pairing of [Gintoki x Sona x Tsubaki].

'_So many perverts. Hentai-Megane here, Hentai-Megane there, this school is full with Sa-chan clones.'_ Finally reaching their destination, he opened the door wide and stepped to the side to let Koneko through first. She thanked him quietly before walking in, followed by Gintoki. '_I swear to god- OUCH!- …if any of them are ninjas…'_ He left that though hanging as he rubbed his head thanks to the pain that was provided by Heaven.

He quickly grabbed his cooler and lazily hanged it off his shoulder with his right arm - seeing how his planner and journal were still tucked into his left arm. He would have left it in the faculty room but that would cut into his sweets-time. He couldn't have that, now could he?

As Gintoki and Koneko neared the large entrance of Kouh Academy, they were stopped by the President and Vice President of the Student Council. They stood about a meter away from each other.

The President was a serious bespectacled woman in her late teens - presumably 18 since she was in her third year of high school. She was short, her height being at 5 feet and 5 inches. Her black hair was in a short bob cut style and she wore oval-lensed glasses in front of her violet eyes. Although she lacked giant breasts and a curvy frame, her lithe figure was just as enchanting as a fairy. Of course she wore the Kouh Academy uniform, as the school's President she was a model student and therefore never added accessories.

On the President's left side was the Vice President. Although to a lesser extent to the President, she was also a serious woman who appeared to be at the ripe age of 18. She was slightly taller standing straight at 5 feet and 7 inches. Her knee-length hair was black and straight, her bangs were split, and she had heterochronic eyes - a violet left eye and a light-brown right eye. She wore glasses, her lens were squared and semi-rimmed. Although her figure was also lithe, her breast were larger and more well-endowed than her President's, and she wore the female uniform of Kuoh Academy.

"Hm? Sona-chan? Tsubaki-chan? Somethin' wrong?" Gintoki asked as he sucked his Chupa.

Sona seemed undeterred by the affectionate suffix, but Tsubaki blushed and closed her eyes to take a moment to recompose herself. The President knew about it, her right-hand girl had gained a crush on the lazy teacher since their first meeting. Honestly, that was something _very_ unexpected that happened.

As Tsubaki banished the red from her face, Sona proceeded to go about their business.

"Sakata-sensei, how many times must I tell you to refrain from littering within school grounds?" She held up a small square wrapper between her index and middle finger as she stared at him, not expecting an honest answer. It's not like he could lose his job over it.

"Eh? That's not my wrapper," he stated as if were the truth.

Ignoring Gintoki's statement, she took a few step forward and dropped the wrapper into one of his coat's larger pocket. A brief "oi!" from him, she stepped back a few and eyed the teacher once more. "Please remember your position, Sakata-sensei. You are not only here to teach students about the human anatomy, but to act as a role model."

"Of course I know that." With a smile on his face a nodded his head. "That's why I always bring my A-game whenever I teach health." He puffed out his chest, showing he _did _pride himself on being a teacher.

Shocking information that the Student Council duo quickly noted.

"First, your class is human anatomy, not health." Tsubaki informed, glad to have finally said a word. "Second, I hardly think that traumatizing your students by showing videos of childbirth counts as _A-game effort_. Besides, I am sure that their middle school teachers have already shown them this."

"Human anatomy, health, aren't they the same thing? In the end, all of them are only curious about penises and vaginas. Breasts in Hyōdō-san's case." He chuckled loudly at the end. He was certainly amused with perverts, since he would always torture them by showing genital diseases - vaginal infections among others. "And for your second point, I, for one, think it's important to remind high schoolers of all ages the dangers of sex! Also, if videos aren't good enough, I could always take them on a field trip to the hospital." Gintoki then put his right hand under his chin - the cooler just hanging from his hand - and nodded. "Yes, that's exactly what I'll do. Childbirth in real life would be an all new experience."

Neither of the Student Council duo answered for a while until Sona spake. "Your request for a field trip to the hospital is declined."

"Man, I could really use a straight-man right about now," he mumbled softly to himself, swinging his cooler back over his shoulder.

Unfortunately, Sona heard. "Yes. And this school could live without a MADAO."

"Oi! Did you just call me a MADAO?! MADAO exists in this world too?! Is it my fault?! Did it dimension hop into this world because of me?! Am I really a MADAO?! Answer me Sorachi-senseeeei?!"

Sona's head faced down as she softly sighed, feeling that their conversation was getting farther from the point. "Back to the point." She pushed on her glasses and picked her head back up. "Please make sure that your lessons do not get out of hand. If by chance you cause disruption within the school…" Her violet eyes sharpened ever-so-slightly. "Onee-sama has been teaching me quite a bit in ice magic. I may not be anywhere near her level of ability… but my skills are sufficient enough to… freeze certain areas of the body."

Gintoki paled quit a bit and shivered. '_S-Shit! She's aiming for my balls! My balls are in danger!"_ He then shook his head, gaining whatever composure he had. Something clicked within his mind. A sly grin crept onto his lips while his eyes stayed dead as a fish. "You know it would be very problematic if you did that?"

"How so?" Sona asked in actual curiosity. Tsubaki also seemed to focus intently as she wondered what he was going to say. Koneko also looked up at him, her body still facing the front while her head turned to the left, though she wasn't really curious; she was getting tired of all this useless talking and wanted to eat that damn parfait Gintoki-sensei promised!

"Isn't obvious?" The teacher shrugged. And his grin turned into a full-blown innocent smile. "Well, in health terms, seeing as I am a _health_ teacher, if you freeze my sexual organs, me and Tsubaki-chan won't be able to copul-"

A feminine hand had slapped itself onto his mouth and it firmly stayed there. Gintoki looked from the hand and down it's slender arm and he found the face of Sona Sitri, who glared sharply at him with heavily red cheeks. Whether it was anger or embarrassment, he didn't know. He looked towards Tsubaki and noticed that she was looking- scratch that- she was _desperately_ forcing her head down, her stare burning holes into the floor as she grabbed her bicep with her other hand and rubbed it up and down in an attempt to soothe herself.

His eyes the drifted down to his petite first-year. He gulped. Koneko's head faced away from him but he was able to see her healthy skin turn ruby on her neck. Her hand opening and closing into a fist did not go unnoticed. She was obviously trying her hardest to restrain herself from punching him into a wall.

"Please mind your language in front of the students, Sakata-_san_," hissed the President, her cheeks now only dusted in light-red coloration. Noticing that she dropped the professional suffix, Gintoki knew he was starting get to her. He couldn't help but grin beneath Sona's hand. She then retrieved her arm, but kept her sharp gaze on him. "If you have not noticed yet, we have attracted quite a crowd."

A crowd?

He looked around and saw that a decent amount of people - about 30 students on each side, in a crescent formation. There reaction seemed lacking, so that meant that they didn't hear his what-would-be last sentence.

The few boys who were in the crowd were muttering angrily with each other, all the while they glared at him. '_Stereotypical jealous males as background characters. Check._ Gintoki also noticed that a few of the girls had the same reaction as the males. Something about _getting to close to Sona-oneesama or Tsubaki-oneesama_ and how he would defile them. '_Typical reaction from fangirls who are obsessed with their beloved senpai. Check.'_ The rest of the girl were giggling to each other with sick perverted grins, some of them even drooling. '_Uhh… creepy… girls? …Check. And let's not forget the high number of girls here thanks to this school being a former all-girls school just a few years ago. Check.'_ He nodded affirmatively. '_Yup. Definitely a harem setting.'_ He looked back down at Sona and chuckled sheepishly. "Ah-haaaa~. Sorry about that."

"Sure you are," she muttered. Her blush was now gone, once again she became cool and collective. Tsubaki, not so much. Her cheeks were still red and her eyes refused to meet Gintoki's.

Was it wrong for him to use the crush she had on him as a teasing weapon? -Maybe.

Would he accept her if she confessed to him? -Maybe.

Was he attracted to her? -Like a moth to a flame. Who wouldn't?

Would he ever admit it? -Hell no!

"Thank you for you time, Sakata-sensei," the President suddenly said. She bowed her head with Tsubaki doing the same. "I must now attend my duties."

"Got sick of me already, eh?"

Sona's eyebrow twitched ever-so-slightly when she saw the amused troll face on Gintoki's face. She refused to acknowledge him with an answer and walked passed him with the Vice President following - though she made sure to avoid meeting the teacher's gaze.

He looked over his shoulders, staring at their retreating forms - briefly glancing at their lovely backsides - before looking back ahead. That crowd dispersed quickly as Gintoki and Koneko made their way out the entrance. He took a short glance at Koneko as he noticed that she was glaring at him without paying attention to where they were going. Her eyes were sharp and she wore a deep frown.

"Uhhhm, Koneko-chan, you'll crash into someone if you don't look where you're going." His voice was light, treading carefully over the girl's anger. The only thing saving him from her fury was his position as teacher and their public surrounding.

The petite first-year said nothing. Her face facing him the same expression as they walked on a dirt trail that lead towards the back.

"Uhhhm, Koneko-chan, your head will get stuck like that if you keep your head turned that way."

No response.

"Uhhhm, Koneko-chan, if you keep looking at me…" Gintoki saw a baseball flying down at them; more specifically, Koneko's head. "That baseball's going to break you head open and spill your brains out!"

Without even turning around, she caught the baseball that was about a few inches from hitting her and she crushed it in her hands. Now, he was alarmed. If she could easily crush balls that hard, what would she do if she held his balls?

With a quivering voice, he spoke. "Uhhhm… K-Koneko-chan… if you keep looking at me, your head will fall off and you'll become a dullahan. Do you want to be a dullahan?"

Yet again, she didn't answer as they neared the tree that was in front of the old school building.

"Ah! Koneko-chan! Keep looking at me and you'll get a disease! You'll get the _I'm-gonna-get-slapped-silly-if-I-don't-stop-staring_ disease, ya'know?!" The lollipop-less stick fell from his mouth as he spoke in a panicked tone.

He was met with no response…

"OOOOIII! STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT KONEKO-CHAN! STOP STARING AT ME WITH THOSE EYES A MOTHER WOULD HAVE WHEN THE POLICE TELL HER, HER SON WAS ARRESTED FOR BEATING UP SEVERAL PEOPLE, ONLY TO FIND OUT LATER THAT HE WAS JUST PART OF SOME BDSM ORGY THAT GOT OUTTA HAND! DON'T BE ASHAMED OF ME, MOTHER!"

Her face never faltered. Her frown never twitched. Her eyes never strayed. "…never," Koneko proclaimed softly.

"Gahhh!" They were finally under the tree, Gintoki let his journals fall to the grass while he sat with his back against the tree while Koneko took to sitting on his left side.. He slung off the cooler from his shoulders and placed it between them. He scratched the back of his head as he looked from his cooler to the glaring first-year. "You're not going to forgive me so easily are you, Koneko-chan?"

"…not likely."

He sighed and wiped his hand over his face. "This is going to cost me parfaits, isn't it?" She nodded. Oh, the sacrifices made to make her happy. "You do know that if you keep eating an unhealthy diet, your breast will never-" He stopped when he heard the sound of knuckles being popped. "Heh heh heh, never mind." He had already experienced the threat of her fists. She was like a goddamn Yato!

He opened the top and inside was six cups of varied-flavored parfait placed on ice-cubes. Two brownie-batter parfait, two chocolate-raspberry parfait, and two jello-strawberry parfait. Koneko immediately took a brownie-batter parfait while Gintoki took the jello-strawberry parfait.

"Here ya go." He handed a the girl a spoon and she immediately dug into her treat. Taking one out for himself, he scooped up some of his jello-strawberry. He leaned his head against the tree, closing his eyes as he savoured his parfait. They began eating in peace, enjoying the silence that accompanied them…

"Ufufufufu~."

Silence that did not last.

Gintoki felt a sudden weight being added to his lap. From what he could tell it was soft yet firm - definately fleshy, something he welcomed. It squiggled in his lap momentarily before he felt a pair of lissome arms wrap around his neck.

He felt the odor-less hot breathe on his face as she spoke. "Ara ara, if you wanted something sweet for lunch, Sensei…" She stopped for a transient amount of time before he felt her breath had moved to his left ear. "You could always enjoy… eat… -ing… me." Her voice was as sweet as sugar, each syllable was spoken as seductively as the last.

One thing Gintoki knew about this girl was that she was absolutely capable of rousing his hormones.

But, he would not show it outwards.

He opened his eyes into his usual half-lidded stare, his lazy dead fish eyes bore impassively at the violet orbs that were mere inches away from him.

"Himejima-san, I hope you do realize how compromising this position this may seem to the other students?" Although he used words a professional teacher would pick, his drawl voice said he didn't really care.

The beauty that sat on his lap was named Akeno Himejima. She was a young 18 year old woman with a height of 5 feet and 6 inches. Her pitch-black hair was tied into a long ponytail - enough length to reach her ankle - by an orange ribbon and she had two strands sticking out of the top and sloping backwards. Her figure was unnaturally buxom, like a seductress, and that coupled with her flowing black hair and amethyst orbs made her enticing for the eyes. She wore the customary uniform of Kouh Academy, along with black knee-socks

Akeno was currently sitting on Gintoki's lap - the lower half of her body was parallel to his and her upper body was facing him.

"Why of course I do, Sensei." With a guiltless smile Akeno inched closer to his face. "They would think the teacher was seeing the student." She inched closer, the corner of her lips slowly curved up into a sadistic, yet gentle, small smile. How weird. "Illicit relationships with a teacher is frowned upon in society, Sensei." She pouted briefly before she resumed her former smile. She inched closer. "But then again, forbidden relationships do make me hot and bothered."

Their noses were about a hair strand away and their lips were only an inch away from a kiss. She close…

Too close.

"…oi." he finally spoke. His right hand was gripped around a spoon, so he used the back of his hand to push her arms-length away. Akeno's hands were now on his shoulders. The bespectacled male tipped his head down and eyed his student's breasts.

"Hai~?" Akeno pushed her chest out, enjoying the attention that Gintoki seemed to be giving her bosom.

"… sweet…" he mumbled in a low voice. His left eyebrow twitched as he kept a firm gaze to her chest.

"Ara~? My breasts are sweet?" While the ravenette stared at her Sensei, she jerked her body, purposely jiggling her breasts. "Why it appears so, Sensei. Sweet as jello, if I do say so myself." She chuckled, unaware of the third meaning her that was laced with her double entendre.

Akeno closed her eye and puckered her lips. She drew herself closer to Gintoki's lips; seeing how his attention was still on her bountiful assets, she hoped to catch him off-guard with a kiss. Her lips finally touched down on something. His lips felt… cold? And why could she smell aluminum?

Her purple eyes opened to see the back of Gintoki's spoon pressed firmly against her mouth. She blinked once… and tilted her head sideways in a cutesy manner. She felt the spoon ease her body away from her teacher, at the same time, the teacher's shaggy head lifted straight up. His dead fish eyes peered into Akeno's violet eyes.

Gintoki removed the spoon from her face and placed it in his mouth, causing both Akeno and Koneko - who was now on her fifth parfait as of now - to blush at the seemingly indirect kiss. With his implement's handle dangling freely from his mouth, he moved his parfait from his left hand and to the right.

With that free hand, he clenched, unclenched, then clenched again. He wiggled his hand to loosen up his wrist and he opened up his fist.

Something worthy to note was that his palm was facing Akeno's right breast.

A breast that, for some reason, was covered in whip cream, strawberry jello, and nuts.

_UNYUU~!_

"Aa~n. Oh Sensei, taking my innocence out in public? How romantic~?"

"SHATAAAAP! YOUR BREASTS RUINED MY PARFAIT! DAMN USELESS MEAT! UNLESS YOU GOT ANOTHER ONE ON YA, IMMA SQUEEZE YOU UNTIL STRAWBERRY MILK MAGICALLY COMES OUT! ORA ORA ORA ORA ORAAAA!"

_UNYUU UNYUU UNYUUUUU~!_

"O~hh, Sensei~! Aa~a! Please keep disciplining this bad girl~!"

Unbeknownst to the group under the tree, a huge crowd of students had gathered meters from them. All of them had gathered outside to only be greeted by the scene of a teacher groping a student's breast - being pulled up, down, left, right, and so on - with a petite girl next to them, curled up in her sleep with 5 empty cups at her side.

None of the girls shrieked in fear or disgust.

None of the men glared and shouted spiteful words.

They just stared…

…mind broken.

x

"Sakata-sensei."

"Yes, Sona-chan~?"

Sakata Gintoki was now inside of the Student Council room. It was an old english styled room, the wood and furniture gave the room a regal feeling, It was much better that that creepy feeling from the Occult Research club room.

On a couch, Sona was sitting with a straightened back, her hands on her lap as one topped the other with her sharp eyes locked onto the lazy teacher who sat across from her. Sitting behind her, the girls and the new male member all glared heatedly at Gintoki. Though their expressions all lacked in comparison to Tsubaki. The Vice President gave off a sickly aura that etched itself around her into a vague black cloak. She was fueled by both jealousy for not being the girl that got intimate with her crush and rage for her crush's stupidity and vulgar attitude.

As for Gintoki, despite the killing intent that tried to weigh down on him, it was easy enough to wave it off and get comfortable. He was slouch, with one leg crossed over the other, his left arm laid on the couch's frame while he used his right pinke to dig into his nose. He pulled out and found a booger which he soon casually flicked into the tea that was set in front of Sona.

The President's eye twitched.

"You do realize that you will be punished for your actions against a student." She stated it in a way that said there was no use arguing with her. Too bad this guy didn't care.

"Eh? Did I really do anything wrong?" Gintoki asked in a careless tone.

"You physically harassed a student."

Gintoki's body finally snapped into action. He leaned forward and slammed both of his hands on the coffee table. With a serious face, he stated, "I was enacting justice! If anyone should be punished, it should be her! She desecrated my parfait!" For Demon's sake, Sona felt like she was talking to a child. "And besides, it's Akeno we're talking about."

True. Sona and Akeno were close friends so she knew how mischief the pony-tailed girl could be sometimes, but still… "That does not change the fact that you groped her in front of the students."

"The age of consent is 13, isn't it?" The teacher leaned back, with his hands resting behind his head.

Was it now? The President whispered a sigh. If it was, damn Japan and their early sex age. "But relationships between a teacher and a student is still forbidden."

"What's the big deal? You erased all of the student's memories didn't ya? No harm, no foul." Gintoki followed up by shrugging his shoulders. It was as if he forgot the talk they had at the beginning of lunch.

"Still, your behaviour has been unruly this past month. Since the beginning of this trimester, as a matter of fact"

"So whatcha gonna do? Huh? It's not like you have the authority to fire me," he stated with a smug, but lazy grin.

"No, I do not." Just when things looked to be in the health teacher's favor, Sona smirked. "But I have been notifying Sirzechs-sama of your behavior and he, too, has agreed that your actions as a teacher have grown quite out of hand."

The silver-blue haired man audibly gulped and his body tensed. This did not sound good. "Oh?" He breathed with a shaky voice. "And what did he say?"

Sona's smirk grew an inch. "I have contacted Rias and informed her of what I and Sirzechs have spoken of. You shall know your punishment once you meet with her." She then stood up and gave a cautious bow to Gintoki. "Thank you for your time. You may leave to attend your duties as a teacher." Her lips were grinning smugly as ever as she watched the MADAO trudge out of the room.

x

Gintoki sat at the back of the classroom as he absentmindedly pressed a button that would move on to the next slide that appeared on the screen. Ignoring the screams and cries of disgust that the students made due to the graphic, but informative pictures, he thought back to how he got into this mess.

It started out as a normal day for Yorozuya as they helped Hiraga Gengai, Edo's greatest mechanic and inventor, with some inventions of his. Basically, he needed lab rats to test some old gadgets he had found and a few new ones that he built. Kagura tested an old backpack that could simultaneously brush her teeth, clean her ears and pick her nose, Shinpachi had a trial run with a pair of x-ray glasses, and Gintoki tried out a robot sex-doll.

Things went to hell rather quick.

The old backpack tried to take over Kagura's mind. It had grown awareness rather fast, and cried out that it was tired of serving lazy human scum, so with it's cleaning instruments, the invention tried to swap minds with the girl, but unfortunately, it was for not. In Gintoki's words _That scrap of metal doesn't know a thing about shunshin_. Kagura easily ripped it off her back and pummeled it out of existence.

Shinpachi had accidentally activated the x-ray glasses while looking at Gengai, so he had witnessed the nude form of the greasy, chubby old man. After a series of vomits, hopelessly tried to tear the glasses off, only for the glasses to shock him. The inventor admitted that it was a tool used for torture. Gintoki wondered how something that could see through clothes could have been used as torture - he, of course, dreamed of using it to see through women's clothing.

At that moment, Shinpachi's sister, Shimura Tae, walked into the workshop. When Shinpachi turned to see his sister, he instantly threw up. After a Shinpachi was severely beaten, Gengai explained that it would replace a woman's body with an oiled muscle-builder's body. The glasses finally came off via voice password.

As for Gintoki, he wanted a little deep-throat action. The robot-sex doll was voice command only, so imagine his surprise when steel jaws tries to tear off his male organ. When he tried to run away, the robot gave chase, so he ran all over Edo with his thing swinging about. Good thing he was not a shy man, not that he had anything to be embarrassed about. Gengai said that it was a combat robot that was made specifically to kill perverts. After an hour of running, it was stopped by a barrage of bullets, courtesy of Kagura.

The last thing that was tested was _supposed_ to be an instant traveling device. Gengai didn't actually know what it was, he just guessed because of the glowing, circular platform that resembled other teleporting machines that he saw in movies. Gintoki was picked to test it after losing to Kagura and Shinpachi in Rock-Paper-Scissors, so begrudgingly stepping onto the device, he saw a flash of blinding light and for and for a short while he felt as if his skin was grated off before blacking out.

When he woke up he found himself heavily bandaged inside of a room he would soon learn belonged to the Occult Research enough, six figures walked in whom he would know as Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, Sirzechs, and Grayfia. After exchanging names, they told him that they found him deep into a crater with smoke fuming off his body. Rias said that he was close to death, so she used a something called an Evil Piece to revive him. After he was given an explanation, he questioned why she would waste something like that on someone she had never met before.

She replied bluntly, "_Simple."_ A red small red circle activated and faced him. "_I used this to measure you worth and it seemed that you had high potential as a Devil. It also stated that your body was trained as a swordsman, so I used my knight piece to reincarnate you."_

For a while, he wondered what would've happened if he should no potential. Most likely, a research subject. After all, it was obvious that he had caused the crater one-way or another.

He was then interrogated further and it took about an hour before it was over. Sirzechs said he would try to see what he could do with a friend of his before he and Grayfia left. The following day he was introduced to the rest of Rias' peerage and soon after, he was asked for a duel by Kiba, who was eager to size-up her fellow Knight. He ended up winning with half-effort; although he was not as fast as her, his reaction time far surpassed her's and he was able to find many holes in her stance that he took advantage of. Gintoki was also challenged by Sona's Queen and and Knight, Tsubaki and Tomoe. He managed to beat them both, making Tomoe give up with ease while he struggled much more with Tsubaki, but he was still able to knock her out.

Like every new Devil, he passed out leaflets by himself and when he was summoned, he would go out and perform a task for the greedy little human that summoned him. When a chance appeared, he would spar and train with Kiba or Koneko, but other than that, he pretty much laid around eating sweets while her read Jump. That was his basic routine that he had gone by for a good two months.

But enough of that.

"This," The picture changed. "-is chlamydia!"

"EWWW!"

He had a class to torture.

x

It was nearing night as the sun set beyond the hill-filled horizon of Nanashi City. A soft blanket of orange covered the city as people went about their business.

Hyoudou Issei was an average male with thick brown hair on his head. He was walking through a park far from the city, hand in hand with a cute girl who asked him out just days ago. She had short black hair and blue eyes that gave her such an alluring appearance with her tanned skin.

"_Uwaaa!'_ he shouted inside his head as he noticed that they were nearing a water fountain. '_This is it! Just like in the movies, we're going to have a passionate kiss! My first kiss! Thank you Otousan, Okaasan, for giving birth to me!'_

They finally stopped a few feet away from the fountain and she dropped his hand from hers. A stood right in front of Issei, their bodies just inches apart as the black haired girl stared into the brunette's eyes.

"Issei," she breathed. With her right hand, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt while she clasped Ise's hand with her free one.

'_Eh? Ehhh? Ehhhh?! EHHHHHHH?!'_ He felt blood trickle down his nose while his cheeks burned red. His date finally finished with her shirt and guided his hand towards her tan chest. '_Second base on my first date! UWAAAA! Please let this be real! Please let this be real! PLEASE LET THIS BE REAAAAL!'_

_UNYUU~_

He felt a breast. An actual bare breast in all it's soft and squishy glory! As he slowly massaged her chest, he couldn't stop the huge perverted grin that started to hurt.

Issei then heard a small chuckle. It came from his date.

The ravenette put a fist to her mouth, making it a dam that prevented her laughter from leaking out. But it proved to be for naught. The boy's hand stopped it's squishing, but did not pull away from her breast as the feminine chuckle turned to a full-blown laugh. Out with the perverted, Issei started to feel like he was in an unsecured place. His feeling only got worst when the beauty in front of him started to cackle in a gruff voice.

Much to Issei;s horror, the girl's petite figure started to broaden. Within seconds, Issei found his hand firmly against a man's chest.

A male version of the girl he had taken out now stood facing him with a sickly smirk.

"The name's Dohnaseek, filthy human and I'm here to kill you."

Reacting like any male would in this situation, he spewed throw up onto the shady man.

x

The city of Nanashi was cold as the night wind blew past him. The moonlight hit his skin

Gintoki walked through the streets of Nanashi as he ignored the Demonic Power pulsing from the park that was a mile away from him. '_Looks like Rias just made that pervert into her new slave. Hopefully he'll keep her occupied long enough for her to forget about me,'_ he hoped. After school, the silver-blue haired man had left Kuoh Academy in a rush, fearing a run in with Rias. He was definitely not eager to know how he would be punished.

Gintoki traveled aimlessly throughout the city - turning corners, walking under streetlights as he maneuvered his way through the outskirts of the city. Having nothing to do in his spare time, Gintoki found himself to enjoy walks at night, were the air was cold and the streets were vacant.

He still wore his whole school attire, everything from the glasses to the shoes. It was rather useful, really. Since most of the things he purchased were candy, the big pockets his coat supplied were rather welcomed. Reaching into the deep pouch, he pulled out a box of strawberry pocky. Ripping the top open, he fingered the inside until he was able to pull one out. It only took a few seconds and he was happily munching on the fruity goodness.

As he was walking past an abandoned warehouse, he felt the ground quake beneath him.

_SLAAAM!_

Gintoki shifted his head to the right and saw the warehouse's metal garage door dented outwards.

_SLAAAM!_

The dent increased further, the steel frame began to crumple like paper as an object kept slamming into it.

_SLAAAM!_

With on final hit, the door gave way, kicking up a cloud of dirt as it fell to the ground as a large figure flew out of the warehouse and skidded the ground to a stop between Gintoki and the building. As the dust started to settle, the body of what looked like a stray Devil started to disintegrate.

"Ara ara," a voice as sensual as Akeno's resounded. Three figures - two voluptuous and one petite - strode out of the ware house.

The woman in the middle stood at 5 feet and 5 inches and her age appeared to be 19. Her hair was a pitch-black shade that spilled down to her noticeably plump hips. Her body was immensely provocative - her skin was a snowy white and her stomach was flat and toned, and her breasts were rather large. She had sharp violet eyes that appeared to be predator-like that and her face was heart-shaped.

Her outfit was skimpy, being mostly black leather straps that slanted across her breasts and one was wrapped under hers assets, and a thong that was held by three thin straps covered her lower body. Her arms were crossed under her assets with black gloves that reached past her biceps encasing her arms as short chains hanged from the glove's entrance, and her heel boots were thigh-high. A metal ring was held in the middle of her chest by small straps that connected to a collar and her shoulder guards, with the right one sprouting three spikes. The finishing touches were her black, crow-like wings that proudly presented themselves from her back.

On her right side was stood another a taller woman with a height of 5 feet and 9 inches whose age resemble the first girl's. Her eyes were brown and sharp, and they held a little malice in them. Her navy blue hair was straight and barely reached past her shoulders. Two bangs framed her face while she had another bang that obscured her right eyes. Her body was just as alluring as the her friends; both of her hands were on her curvaceous waist and she held her chest out in pride, emphasizing her well endowed bust. He legs stretched long from her delicate toes to her luscious ass.

Her attire consisted of a violet trench-like top that hugged every curve, it's wide collar practically spilling out her cleavage and around her neck was a golden necklace. Her matching skirt was short, showing off her juicy thighs and she wore black heeled shoe. Like the first girl, she too had her black angel wings panned out, basking in the cold night.

The last girl stood on the ravenette's left side and her appearance was vastly different than her two companions who seemed much more mature than her. The first distinction was her height; Gintoki mused that she was like Koneko, a 15 year old girl who stood at 4 feet and 6 inches. Her bright blue eyes lacked the sharpness the other two had but still held a malicious edge to it. Her short hair was sunny blonde and they were kept in messy pigtails as it was held by a big black bow. Even with clothing on, it was easy to tell she had a petite body with small breasts and a delicate figure.

She wore a black Lolita dress that had a few layers of white frills at the hem, a big black bow was tied around her waist and a smaller bow, which had a green jewel embedded in it, was tied around her color. Her Gothic Lolita attire was finished with white, thigh-high socks that was kept in place with garter belts and her choice of footwear was a pair of black shoes. Of course, she wouldn't be complete without her black wings.

"Well look what the stray Devil dragged in," the ravenette stated in her low-pitch voice. "It seem like a another filthy Devil has strayed away from his master. Doesn't it, Kalawarner, Mittelt?"

The three girls finally stopped in front of the dead carcass, which was already disintegrated halfway. As they eyed the teacher with predatory gazes, Gintoki kept munching on strawberry pocky with an interested stare.

The three frowned at the man's unimpressive dismissal of them.

"Yes, that appears to be the case here, Raynare," the bluenette, now identified as Kalawarner, replied with a snarl. "But this stray seems defunct. Maybe his master abandoned him. God know I would." She ended her sentence with a smile of victory, but proved to be hard to keep. The man showed no real reaction to her statement and seemed content with eating his sweets.

"Maybe he's retarded," the blonde, known as Mittelt, chirped in. "I mean look at those dead fish eyes." The three looked into the man's eyes. They definitely dead, not even the moonlight reflected off them. Was he even alive? He could've been a zombie with his looks alone.

"Your right." Raynare along with her two partners sweat dropped. Shaking her head, she flapped once. About a few feet in the air, she hovered there and looked back down to the two. "Mittelt, you take care of that filthy Devil. Kalawarner, you're with me. We need to prepare for our guest that arrives tomorrow."

With a flap, the bluenette joined the ravenette and the both flew into the night sky.

"Well it's just you and me, retard," Mittelt claimed happily. Her wings stretched high before batting down against the ground, a small dust cloud left in her place. As she hovered over him, a pink spear of light formed in her right hand. With a sadistic smile, Mittelt spoke, "If you don't move, I'll fry your ass!" She brought her arm back and throw it towards the silver-haired man.

Gintoki dropped an empty box of pocky and easily hopped a few feet back.

"Oi oi oi. At least give me a chance to put Shinpachi away."

"Shinpachi?" the blonde questioned as she observed Gintoki folded his glasses and tucked them into his pocket.

"Yosh!" He pumped an enthusiastic-less fist into the air and then resumed a careless stance.

"What? No weapons? Are you mocking me, filthy Devil?!" With rage etched onto her facial features, she summoned pink light spears in both of her hands and launched them viciously at her target.

"Filthy? Oi!" He dodged two more spears before he straightened up and pointed a finger at the flying girl. "I'll have you know that I'm perfectly clean! I washed the back of my ears, in between my ass, and my penis! I am clean as a baby!"

"Ew!" Mittelt's face cringed in disgust. "I didn't mean it like that, dumbass!" Again she created and threw two pink spears that missed her target. Red started to paint her face and, in quick succession, she began to create light spears before quickly unleashing them at the man. "Dammit! Stay still!"

"Bwahahahaha!" Gintoki laughed as he easily side-stepped, hopped, and occasionally even cartwheeled out of harms way. Fighting this girl was way too easy for him. All she did was float high above him, in a stationary position no less, while spamming spears of light at him. He would avoid her weapon at the last second and he would do it with a mocking grin on his lips. He then slipped beneath her and stared under her. "Oho? What a daring child you are, a black thong of all things." He crossed his arms over his shoulders, then proceed to close his eyes as he shook his head. "Tsk tsk tsk. Boy, your mother would be in tears y'know."

"Kyaaa! Hentai!" Mittelt crossed her legs and hiked them up under her, doing her best to obscure the man's view and with her wings, she guided herself backwards. One hand was pushed down on the lower part of her dress while she had her other handhand stretched above her, gathering an abundance amount of light energy.

"Arara?" Gintoki's right eyebrow quirked up in wonder. "Thaaat looks promising," he muttered under his breath as he watched the girl create a spear that resembled a limo in size. "Who knew a loli could put out that much… uh… light energy I mean."

As the light energy condensed into a spear, a small magical circle appeared on his right side. An a flash of bright light, a dark brown bokuto materialized into existence and the kanji for "Lake Toya"(洞 爺 湖) was inscribed on the handle. He firmly clasped the hilt and ideally propped it against his shoulder.

Sweating and exhausted, Mittelt completed her spear of light, it's surface shimmering hot pink. With a smirk, the blonde yelled, certain of victory, "EAT THIS, NATURAL PERM-HENTAI!"

With all the energy left in her, she hurled the giant spear at Gintoki. The spear smashed against the ground and an explosion of light filled Mittelt's vision as she slowly lowered herself to the ground. When the light subsided, she blinked away the sunspot that filled her eyes and she gazed at the decent sized crater. She slowly moved towards the edge and wiped sweat that started to run down her forehead. "Serves… _pant_… you right. _pant_… _pant_… _pant_…"

She slouched over and rested her hands on her knees, slowly breathing the air, in and out, in and out, in and out.

"Ahem."

Mittelt heard a harsh cough behind her and a tap on her shoulders. She craned her head to look over her shoulder and found a human shadowing over her. A red gleam appeared in the man's eyes.

"Natural perm, huh? Y'know, I've always dreamed about having straight hair." Gintoki smashed her stomach in with the bottom of his hilt, making her double over. Arms snaked around her and she felt her foot leave the ground, finding herself hoisted up before being brought back down.

"Huh?" She wondered why shy was laying stomachs first on his lap. "Ah?" she felt the bottom of her dress being pulled up, her butt exposed to the moonlight. She shivered when the cool air hit her smooth, pale cheeks. "H-Hey! W-What are you doing?! Let me go you pervert!" She began to thrash around, desperately kicking her legs while she clawed on the ground in an attempt to crawl away. But a hand was pressing down on her body and the piece of dress that was pulled over her.

_SLAP!_

"Oww!" She turned her head back and gave a heated glare to the man. "W-What the do think y-your doing?!"

She watched as Gintoki's mouth turned into a trolling smile that made her quiver. His hand came up, then descended.

_SLAP!_

"O-Owie!"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm punishing the bad girl who likes to make fun of people who unfortunately have to live with their weird ass hair!" He spat inside his hand then smothered it together. "Now then… lets continue your punishment, shall we," he spoke with a sly smile. He couldn't deny the enjoyment that pulsed through his veins at the moment. Maybe he spent too much time with Okita-kun?

_SLAP!_

Mittelt felt his moist hand come down on her like lightning. Every slap that he continued to give sent her jerking in pain, though oddly enough a tinge of pleasure accompanied it. As the slap count increased, so did her enjoyment of her treatment.

The blonde bit down on her lower lip, doing her best to keep silent, though failing since small gasps and grunts escaped her. She felt the edge of her cheeks spread into a smile, while warmth filtered itself onto her face.

"S-Shit! H-Hurry t-the hell-"

_SLAP!_

"-aa~n!"

o

**[AN]:** For those of you that don't know what "_Unyuu"_ is, it's a Japanese onomatopoeia for firmly grasping something that is usually squishy. In this case, it was Akeno's breasts.

_**Planned Harem as of now - **_Gintoki x Akeno x Yuuko_(Fem!Kiba)_ x Xenovia x Tsubaki


	2. The Occult Research Club

**[AN]**: Brief note: I'd like to thank "TheLastNanaya" for informing me of Kiba's gender-bender name. So, I'll be referring Fem!Kiba as Yumi.

x

**_Silver Swordsman_**

_Chapter 2_ _: Teaching the Pawn_

o

The bells of Kuoh Academy chimed for the last time for the day. The second-year class that Gintoki had just taught began packing up as they chatted with their friends. Hyoudou Issei rested his head against the desk as contemplated on what happened yesterday.

He was certain of something, he knew the events that happened yesterday were real. He held back the contents that threatened to leak out his mouth when he thought about the "girl" he dated yesterday transformed into a dude. _'Dammit! Why the hell did "she" turned out to be a "he"?' _His tears comically streamed down his face. _'If he was going to spear me, why couldn't he just stayed as a girl! I could've lived without groping a man you know?!'_

He used his hands to mess with his hair, brushing them front to back in a rapid motion. Issei's transgender date had seemed to be the most frustrating thing, among others, that resulted of last night. One silent sigh later, he decided to suppress and lock away the memory of his date's transformation and put all his focus on her female appearance. Every time he would recall those memories, he would cut the man out and paste the cute girl he had dated in his place.

Ignorance was bliss, right? And it would certainly would stop his mind from shattering into thousands of pieces.

He thought of the pain that he felt, both emotional and physical, when his date speared him in the gut.

The brunette shivered at that and brought one of his hands to feel his abdominal area. After blacking out from the intense pain, he woke up the next day with his body wrapped in bandages. He felt some pain on contact, his touch brought him a brief sting before subsiding. It confused him a whole lot that being gutted alive didn't kill him and it made him very paranoid. Every sudden sound he heard sent him jerking his body left and right, and for some reason he felt weird under the sun like it's brightness was making him slightly more sluggish.

Issei's day worsened when his two friends didn't seem to remember the girl he dated after he explained yesterday's events to them. They even thought he was delusional and was in the process of self destruction. _'Some friends they are,'_ the brunette muttered in his head. They could have said it in a nicer way, even if they didn't really care. _'Damn assholes.'_

Standing his head up with one arm, Issei looked in no particular direction and thought about what he should do. He was exposed to something supernatural, something out of fiction, and experienced first handedly. Immediately, he wanted to forget about it, he wanted to cut it out of his life - just like how he was able to easily cut his date transforming into a man from his mind.

While that seemed to the most appealing choice to go with, that would lead to him having unanswered questions.

_That_ made him feel uneasy.

He wanted to know who… _'When I was dating her, she called herself Yuuma, but then she switched names… Dohnaseek is what "she" called herself. Too manly… leeeeets caaaaaaall heeeeer… Dohna!'_

He wanted to know what Dohna was. She grew what looked like crow wings and she used a spear of light to gut him. What creature had the ability to do that?

Then there was the fact that he was still alive. Damaged, but still breathing, though a gaping hole in your stomach should have killed him within the minute. Did he have some kind of hidden power? Remembering more, she did mention something about being given a Sacred-something and that he was dangerous. _'Uwaaa! What kind of power do I have? Did I accidentally eat a Devil Fruit? That apple I ate last week did taste bitter… am I a rubber man now?'_

After a few widely thoughts about what his powers were, he finally came to the last question in his mind:

_Who was that girl with crimson hair?_

That time, when Issei was in the process of bleeding out, his vision was consumed by neon red and a girl with a sea of crimson hair came into his vision. Of course, his sight was blurry at best - him being near death and all.

Issei sighed yet again.

He really needed advice advice right now. But who could he go to?

_Thunk!_

"Ah!" Issei rubbed his head, nursing the newly gained bump after being hit with what felt like a book. The brunette looked up to his side and the the bored face of his teacher, a lollipop hanging out the side of his mouth.

This man, Sakata Gintoki, his Human Anatomy teacher and one of the most eccentric being he had ever met, was literally the only teacher that did not look down on him. But then again, the silver-blue haired man looked like one of those guy who just came to work for a paycheck and nothing else.

"What's this?" Gintoki asked in a surprised tone while maintaining his _dead-to-the-world_ look. Pretty impressive if you asked any student. "You haven't made any perverted remarks all class and I noticed the lack of ero books in your bag. Something wrong or are did you realize that you secretly bat for the other team?"

"Actually, I-" He stopped mid-sentence as his teacher's sentence was finished being sorted out. "How do you know what's in my bag?" Another thought came to him. "Oi. Are you the one who has been stealing my porn magazines?" Issei said while pointing a finger at the man, quite noticeably his nose. "Just because I bring more than 20 doesn't mean I'll leave one unchecked! I demand my treasure back!"

The reason there was a lack of squealing and hate words was because Gintoki and him were the only ones left inside the classroom.

"Don't go changing the subject of your own accord." Lazily sweeping the accusing finger from his nose, the teacher turned towards the exit and began to walk towards it. "Oh, right. Come with me," he said all of a sudden as he stopped under the doorway and looked at the still sitting.

"Why?"

"You know the Occult Research club right?"

"Of course!" he proclaimed happily. It was filled with so many beautiful woman that it was so unreal.

_Gintoki's Harem_ as dubbed by the Manga club.

The pairing of Gintoki, the sole male and advisor of the club, and the members of the Occult Research club, who all just happened to be female.

Issei couldn't help but feel jealousy and respect towards him. _'Guh! That lucky bastard! He isn't even handsome and he still has a harem! Are you angry at me god?'_ "-ah!" A brief, but powerful shock impacted against his brown haired head. His head snapped all around him, hopelessly looking for his source of pain before he gazed into the sky. _'I guess I'll take that as a yes.'_ Issei went back to facing his teacher. "What does the Occult Research club want with me?"

"Eh? Oh, um… Rias actually wants you to join," Gintoki truthfully said. It's not like there was any point of hiding it. "So, you coming or what?"

"H-H-Haiiii!" Issei scrambled out of his seat and quickly rushed out the door as he followed the man who was leading him to what many of Kuoh Academy's males claimed to be nirvana.

x

"Aa~h." A girl with crimson red hair produced a pleasurable moan as the warm water bathed her creamy skin. With the water showering over her head, she used her delicate hands to smooth down her damp hair down to her under-knee, which was fairly long considering she stood at a height of 5 feet and 8 inches. Being at the age of 18, her body enchanting. She lathered soap onto a clean white rag and used it to clean her body.

The redhead's hand scrubbed all around her neck and swiped a bit behind the ears before her rag came down over her busty chest - definitely over an F-cup probably even bigger. The cloth began to spread the soapy substance around her breasts before she enveloped her pink teat. They were quite hard at the moment, so she used the one ragged-hand to tweak her nipple. The beauty then moved on to her other pink bud. Her sweet delectable moans mixed in with the sound of water rapidly falling.

The redhead resumed her rag's travel as it began to traverse down her slim waist. Her stomach was flat, though not toned, but that did little it deter her sexiness. She began to bend over, her hand and rag running down her voluptuous body. Her wet hair stuck to her body, only her two long bangs that framed her face loosely swayed and one thin strand of hair dangled between her blue-green eyes. She continued scrubbing her skin, she cleaned her thighs and smoothly roamed between her plump ass.

"Having fun in there, are we now, Rias?" the redhead heard the playful sound of her best friend Akeno as she finished running the rag all around her body. She could see her silhouette through the shower curtains, standing attentively with a straight back and a towel hanging off her arm.

"Why, I don't know what you mean, Akeno?" She feigned ignorance with a gentle smile as the water began to wash the soap off her form. "Whatever wrong could I be doing inside the shower?"

"Who knows? Maybe you were thinking about being intimate with a certain servant of yours with silvery hair and a cute butt? The name is on the tip of my tongue here…" Akeno purposely ended the sentence open, enjoying her time of teasing Rias.

The redhead sighed as she massaged her scalp with the tip of her ringers. "For the last time Akeno, I do not have a crush on Gintoki-sensei. Even if he is from another universe, he came from Edo, Japan, and you know how curious I am about Japanese culture. Besides, I think it is truly interesting to learn about a samurai from another world."

"Ufufufufu," the raven haired girl chuckled in amusement after hearing her best friend reply. "I was referring to Koneko-chan, but I understand if you were thinking of Gin-sensei, instead. I would too if I was in the shower."

Both of the girls laughed at Akeno's joke.

Feeling clean enough, Rias grabbed the "cold" and "hot" water nozzles and turned them clockwise, successfully shutting off the water that rained over her. Using her right hand to slide the shower curtain out of the way, she was handed a white towel by her attendee which she used to quickly dry off her body. Her hair was thick with volume while long at the same time.

The buxom redhead handed her friend the used towel to put in the hamper before she slipped into white lace panties and white lace demi-bra that left much of her cleavage exposed. Akeno then walked by her side with the Kuoh Academy uniform in hand. Taking the clothing from her, the red haired maiden clothed herself piece by piece, until she was fully dressed.

Rias walked through the bathroom door with Akeno following close behind, they entered the room that served as the Occult Research club's main room. Although the whole building belonged to them, the Club President only used the one unless necessary.

The room was large and spacious, it's room wood-paneled with Victorian-style chairs along it and two velvet couches faced each other in the middle of the room, between the Club President's desk and the hallway door. The whole room was dimly lit by candles that were placed throughout the room.

Situating herself on her chair behind the wooden desk, Akeno stood to her right, her back and head undeviating as the air around her was aware and diligent. With her arms lapped against one another, resting on the hardwood desk, she looked to the other two members that sat patiently on the couches.

Sitting down on one of the velvet-stitched furniture, Koneko munched on a chocolate bar. The way she ate gave her the resemblance of a squirrel eating a nut - her two small hands holding up the sweet to her mouth with her cheeks puffed out as she munched slowly, savoring it's flavor. Other than that, her body was still and inexpressive as a porcelain doll.

On the couch opposite to the first year was another girl who sat as still as Koneko, but with a brightening smile. Her she was 17 of age, her height the same as Rias - 5 feet and 8 inches. Her flowing blonde hair stretched to her mid-back, while her hair loosely swayed over her eyes and bangs framed down to her jaw. She had grey-ish blue eyes with a small beauty mark under her left eye.

Her body was beautiful - not too small like Koneko, yet not as voluptuous as Rias or Akeno - as her body was outlined with curves with creamy skin. Her chest was full and ample, probably fitted into a D-cup. Like the other three girls in the room, she wore the Kuoh Academy uniform with white knee socks and brown slip-on shoes. The blonde comfortably sat with both of her hands resting on her lap, she minding her own business as waited for Gintoki and the new Pawn.

Those two were Rias' Rook and Knight respectively.

Every one of her members had a story behind them, each one covered in scars and sadness that time could only scarcely heal. She hated that - being unable to mend their wounds that affected them even till this day. There have been a few time in the past where she attempted to help them overcome their internal conflict, but failed each and every time. Unfortunately, she wasn't born a good problem solver - try as she might.

The only thing Rias could do was help them ease it ever-so slightly by providing them with comfort and by steering their thoughts away from the past and on the present, where she could give them the love and the affability they deserved. That was what the redhead was good at, so she would continue to do so.

Rias brought looked towards the door, foot steps kept growing louder and louder along with two male voices behind the door. The golden door knob turned before the heavy door creaked open, allowing a two bodies to enter - a teacher with a natural perm and a messy haired student.

"Uwaaa!' Issei whispered in surprise. He looked at almost every object around the room as he leaned a bit towards the teacher on his left, rising one hand to the edge of his mouth, and said in a hushed tone, "Sakata-sensei, this room's really creepy. Like, from those old vampire movies when they were actually scary." The brunette's eyes then caught the figures of the two girls on the couch. "That's Toujou Koneko, Kiba Yumi - the Kuoh's Mascot and Kuoh's Princess!" he muttered with amazement. "To think that I'd be in a club with them… nghh… to think that I get to be spend the rest of my school life in here…" He did the best to hold down his voice as it threatened to blow out in joy.

Without even looking the pervert's way, Gintoki's head facing the front, he whispered, "Calm down you hormone-infested monkey. I don't wanna have to castrate you for swinging your penis out and about every time you get aroused. I'll warn you now, I don't have utensils, but I do have an iron grip and one helluva swing, so behave yourself." Issei rapidly nodded in response. _'Geez. Sometimes I wonder if you're worse than that gorilla back home.'_

"Hyoudou Issei," Rias called out, instantly getting the brunette's attention. "I am the President of the Occult Research club. Welcome." She unfolded her arms only for them to fall back on the desk, but this time her hands were entwined with each other. "Please, take a seat. Also, would you like some tea?"

"Uh… yes. I would like some tea, if it isn't that much trouble," he politely responded while scratching the back of his head in nervousness. Akeno briefly detached herself from the redhead's side and poured tea in a cup, then served it to Issei before slipping back to her Club President's side.

Gintoki sat in the middle of the blonde's couch, with the blonde sitting to his left with a notable bigger smile. Issei weighed his options and chose to occupy the space next to the school's Mascot, seeing it better to sit to a cute girl than his weird health teacher. Though, the moment he sat next to her, the white haired girl slipped out of her seat and walked around the coffee table to sit next to Gintoki. Everyone stared at her for an explanation.

"…I hate perverts," she said softly before she resumed to eat her chocolate bar at a slow, but enjoyable pace.

Everyone sweat dropped at her response, except Issei, who seemed to quietly cry to himself, definitely hurting from Koneko's verbal jab and the fact that he was already on her bad side.

"Well, then, before we start, I believe introductions are in order. I'll go first," she offered with a smile… a business smile that everyone except Issei noticed. "I am Rias Gremory, a Third-Year student," she said, noticing that she addressed herself by her given name first, but gave no other thought to it.

Then, the ravenette spoke, "I am Himejima Akeno. I, too, am a Third-Year student and I am the the Occult Research Club's Vice President."

Koneko stopped nibbling on the sweet for a moment… "First-Year, Toujou Koneko." She gave a moderate bow and gave her attention back to her snack.

"Hello," the blonde said with a smile. "My name is Kiba Yumi and I'm a Second-Year like you."

There was a brief silence as all eyes were on the silver-blue haired teacher, who was using his pinky to dig through his nose, not giving the crowed any attention what-so-ever.

"Ahem. Sensei… if you do not mind, why don't you introduce yourself?" Rias asked with a twitch of her muscle.

Gintoki tilted his head towards her, his finger still in it's activity and asked lazily. "Ehhhh? Why? I taught pretty much everyone here about about health, I even offered myself as an example of a male's body, but they all said 'nooooooo' …damn spoiled brats," he said while muttering that last sentence to himself. The look on Rias' face scared him a bit, and he remembered that she was supposed to punish him accordingly to her brother's order. "A-Ahem. I am Sakata Gintoki, the Health teacher and this club's Advisor."

With the members of the Occult Research Club all named, the brunette introduced himself. "I'm Hyoudou Issei, Second-Year student."

"Good." Rias clapped her hands together. "Now that introductions are out of the way, tell me Issei, what do you know about the supernatural?"

"Huh?" A questioning look came upon his face. "You mean like ghosts and monsters?" His voice was shaky, but at the same time filled with disbelief. He didn't know whether to be scared at the thought of those actually existing, or the fact that Rias asked that question with conviction.

"No, like Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy," a sarcastic reply came from the only teacher in the room as he leaned in his seat while staring at the ceiling in disinterest.

"Not quite, Issei." A tick mark appeared on the Club President's forehead, obviously un-amused at his sarcastic comment. But then she smiled. She knew exactly how to cope with this. "Oh, how wonderful. It seems like Gintoki-sensei would like to help us demonstrate the definition of supernatural."

Gintoki's eyes slightly twitched upwards with his head slightly facing the redhead's way. "Eh?"

"Akeno, if you may, please demonstrate to Issei what we mean by supernatural."

The Club Vice President already knew what her King wanted of her, so with a small smile, she raised a single hand that started to sparkle yellow. "If you say so, Buchou." With a simple flick of her wrist, a small bolt shot itself towards the teacher and he was instantly crisped by it as dark marked appeared all around his body along with his now puffy hair.

Gintoki coughed a single black puff out before he stared at both Rias and Akeno, his eyes half lidded like always. "Oh, no. Why stop with lightning? You might as well burn me with fire and freeze me with ice," he mocked. His lips then soured when he saw Rias frown a bit as she contemplated.

"As much fun as that sounds," she began. Rias smirked when she noticed the natural-perm teacher shriuk into the couch and between Koneko and Yumi. "But, we have business to do." Then her eyes, along with the rest of the Occult Research Club, focused on Issei, who was in a shocked state, with his mouth opening and closing, unable to formulate a sentence.

"I can handle this," Gintoki stated as he rummaged his lab coat pocket with a hand. "Found it." He took out a porn magazine from his pocket and waved it in front of the stunned brunette. "Look-y, look-y, I've got your porn Hyoudou-kun~." His voice was teasing as he smirked in confidence that his student would respond to him.

"Ah! I knew it!" Issei was snapped out of his stupor and snatched his beloved treasure from the man's hands, glaring at him as he did. "I can't believed I blamed Matsuda and Motohama of stealing them when it was you all along!" Thus began the water work, with his one hand clutching onto the magazine and the other drying his eyes, he wailed.

"What an unusual way to coax a person," Rias commented. "If only Gintoki-sensei was just as simple."

"Ufufufufu, such an energetic boy he is… if only Gin-sensei could be the same way." Akeno ended that sentence with a sigh right before she gave a wink to the teacher.

Koneko responded in a familiar monotone fashion. "…die pervert."

"Well… he's certainly passionate… I think." Yumi remarked with a sweatdrop, not really used to encountering people as weird as him.

"Well then Issei," Rias began. Issei stopped bawling and focused his attention back to the Club President while slipping his porn magazine into his bag. "Perhaps what Akeno demonstrated did not give you a clear image of what I mean by supernatural-" Gintoki took a moment to glare at her, his pain now for naught. "-so, I'll give you a better one." She stood up from her chair, her back straight in a dignified manner and a pair of bat-like wings shot out of her back. "We, the members of the Occult Research Club are Devils," Rias proclaimed with the other members followed in her lead.

Once again in a state of shock, however Issei didn't freeze up like he did earlier. His mouth just gaped in astonishment while his eyes became wide eyed, though he noticed that his expression of fright was limited to his face. His body did not tense nor did he shake, his body did not react like someone normally would when faced with something incomprehensible, instead he felt mostly calm besides the slight increase of his heartbeat.

A small "eh?" was all the brunette could let out. "W-Wait wait… so, supernatural like Angels and Demons? Mythology kind of supernatural?" he question with wide eyes and a puzzled face. Then, a lightbulb lit up inside that hollow head of his. "Ah!" He leaned over in eagerness as he faced Rias. "Does that mean succubus exist?" She nodded causing Issei to fall on his knees and bow - arms and face touching the floor - and pleaded, "PleasepleasePLEASE tell me how to find one! One with big breasts for the ultimate pleasure of paizuriiii!"

"May I kill him, Buchou?" Koneko asked in a soft yet venomous tone as she glared at the perverted student who was still bowing on the floor. "His kind won't be missed." She was finished with her chocolate already, so she had no problem smacking her right fist into her left palm, ready to inflict some pain.

Rias rubbed her chin with her right hand as she contemplated the First-Year's suggestion. "As tempting as that is…" Then her hand fell back down to the desk and as they entwined themselves by the fingers once more. "We mustn't. A second near-death would be unpleasant to experience. Now if you wouldn't mind, can we get back to business, Issei?"

"Y-Yeah." The brunette pushed off the ground, rising to a stand before he dusted himself and sat back on the couch. He then raised an unsteady hand and asked, "U-Um, if you don't mind… can you tell me after?"

"Akeno."

_ZAP!_

"You were saying, Issei?" Rias asked with an innocent smile as she looked to the boy who, burnt black to a crisp and frazzled hair, looked much worse than Gintoki. She already had trouble working with her male Knight's lethargic and unmotivated attitude and she really did not need another one.

"N-No. I'm done," The boy's voice was hoarse and every time he breathed out, a black puff would follow.

"Good. Now let me first explain our world."

"Wait wait wait wait wait," Gintoki quickly interjected as he paid Rias full attention. "Do we all have to stay here for this? I mean me, Akeno, Yumi, and Koneko-chan have already heard this speech before so is there really any reason to listen to it again?"

"Is there any reason you're in a hurry, Gintoki-sensei?" asked the redhead with a monotone voice. Her eyes were half lidded as she stared at the teacher who scratched his head with his usual bored stare much to her irritation. "I'm sure whatever it is can wait for a few minutes."

"Not really. I… think I left the stove on this morning, so I want to go make sure that I did turn it off," he replied lamely. Acting his usual lazy self, the silverette dug into his nose with his pinky. "It would really be bad if my room exploded, right? Lots of deaths would mean less greedy people to make contracts with, hm?"

A tick mark appeared on the Club President's forehead forcing her to massage her temple with her finger tips for a natural-perm haired bastard really knew how to press her buttons, as if he was built with the very purpose of annoying her. Maybe the universe he came from got tired of him and decided to drop him off on another, on some level she felt like that was a genuine option, but shook it off soon enough. "Well… you do have a point." She exhaled her breathe before making up her mind. "All right, all of you are dismissed and may resume your Devil work while I inform Issei about Devils and the such… except for you Gintoki-sensei."

"Eh?"

"Hai, Buchou," replied Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi in unison. Akeno walked away from Rias' side while Koneko, Gintoki, and Yumi stood up and walked straight away towards the door. Watching the wooden door close with a loud _thunk_, she turned her head to the disheveled looking Health teacher and smiled at him. A smile that sent a shiver down her Knight's spine.

With an uneasy smile, he asked in a shaky voice, "Um, Rias-chan? Is there reason I'm the only one staying put… umm, please don't smile evilly like that Rias-chan, it doesn't suite you y'know?" Just like how Koneko acted with him yesterday after encountering the Student Council duo, Rias responded to him in the same way, with the sole exception of her facial feature. Were as Koneko chose to glare, Rias wore a false smile that just oozed out negative intentions. "I'll give you a cookie if you stop that, ne?"

"Ufufufufu," Rias chuckled in a lady-like manner, a single hand lapped over her small mouth, with her eyes closed. "There is no need for throwing incentives at me, Gintoki-sensei. I'm perfectly fine."

"You sure?" His left eyebrow rose questionly. Rias nodded once and her smile grew an inch. "Your face will get stuck like that if you keep it up and you'll end up looking like Gin from _Bleach_ or maybe even Sai from _Naruto_ and those are pedophile smiles, y'know? You'll become the first pedo-Devil in existence and I'm sure your Onii-sama will be very displeased with this." As he kept mocking her, Rias subconsciously clenched her jaw and fists; the vexation she had with him was quickly rising. "Are sure you want to be a pedo-Devil, Rias-chan?"

"Ohohoho~," Rias chuckled into the back of her hand as her face started to strain from her forced smile. "You are just so funny Gintoki-sensei. Has anyone told you that you are a joy to have around?"

"Oi. That was a laugh snotty rich people would use, don't break character on me now."

"Why, I wouldn't dare do that. Just like how you shouldn't stop being your **M**iddle **A**ged **D**umb **A**ss **O**ldies character, MA-DA-O."

"Aha!" Gintoki shot up from the couch and pointed accusingly at Rias as his face grew a tick mark that went along with his angry visage. "There it is again! MADAO appeared outta nowhere like a friggin' wild pokemon! What am I supposed to do, huh?! Catch it?! With what, a MADAO ball?! Call up Nintendo and tell them to make me one!"

"Better yet, how about you improve on your attitude and act presentable to the public? Do you know how it's like to be seen with someone who constantly picks their nose, only to then wipe it or flick it on to passer-bys?! Or someone who has no shame to scratch their crotch before eating finger food?! No one wants to eat nachos when it's covered in your natural-perm pubic hair, Gintoki-sensei!"

Issei could not believe it, the "oujo-sama" image that he envisioned the redhead senpai to be was shattered like glass as her voice thundered through the room. Not to cheer like she would during rallies or other school events where it was done to raise school spirit, but in genuine annoyance. Rias was _actually_ raising her voice, arguing with Gintoki no less. One was a proper young lady that was seen as respectable and well-mannered while the other was lazy to the core and could care little about how he was viewed to others.

It was so fascinating that Issei chose not to interrupt her petty argument with Gintoki and settled to watch, fully enjoying his front row seat to a scene that no one else - the normal people attending Kuoh Academy - would ever see. Sure, he was curious about what his duties as a Devil were, that sounded important that would aid him in his new life. Even if he ended up not getting any of it today, he was rather content with the information about Rias' and Gintoki's other face.

x

_Whip!_

"Ow!

"Mush, Issei! Mush!" Gintoki encouraged in a loud voice through the wind that opposed him and Rias' new peerage member. "I'll burn all of you porn merchandise if you slow down on me!"

"Screw you, crazy bastard! And stop wiping me!"

"Eh?! Don't talk back to me!" Quickly and lazily, Gintoki raised his hand that was clutching a black whip and with a snap of the wrist, the leathery object came down a smacked against Issei's back electing another "ouch!" from him. "Akisame was able to literally whip a scrawny Kenichi into a decent martial artist's body with this! So obviously his methods could work on someone as weak and worthless as you!"

"Oi! Those words can hurt even someone as perverted as me you know! Please be more considerate to your fragile student, Sakata-sensei!"

"Never! Feel my tough love! Kakakaka!"

_Whip!_

"Ooww-! I don't want your love! I'm not interested in a BL relationship! I want a woman's love!"

"Back sasin' me?!"

_Whip!_

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

True to his word, Gintoki had tied a rope around the boy's waist which was also tied to a wheel where the teacher sat in as he "watched" over Issei. Though this method of training was used in many movies, television shows, manga, and other literary work, the silverette got this idea from the manga _Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple_. Would he be using more methods from their? Most likely not. It would be too repetitive to use the same material as a reference guide, but that would be stale and it's charm would wear off in short time.

He'd probably use other entertainment-based media as material in the future for the hell of it and hopefully that would help spawn new ideas for training this pervert that kept dragging him and the tire across the empty street. Apparently, this was Rias' own punishment for him and NOT her older brother's. For Gintoki, that meant that he had _another_ punishment he had yet to receive.

"Friggin' Christ- Gah!"

"Ha!" Issei mock-laughed as he peeked over his shoulder, catching a glimpse at his teacher whose hair became frazzled from God's divine punishment. Almost like an unkempt afro due to the curly strands of hair that poked out and it's unnatural shape. "Serves you right dumbass-teacher! Hahahahaha!"

Gintoki used one of his hands to fix his hair - with the other hand carrying the whip while holding onto the tire at the same time -but unfortunately it could not be done. With his head facing forward, his eyes peered into the sky - noting the rainclouds that seemed as if could start precipitation soon - and muttered in annoyance, "Since when is cursing Christ warrant divine punishment?" He then looked back to his student while picking his hand that held the whip up and grinned a mischief grin. "It looks like this servant is in need of discipline."

Gintoki began to send pulses of lightning into it. The whip had steel-string coiled around it, so he didn't have to use a hefty amount of demonic magic to cover his weapon in lightning.

"AH!" Issei couldn't help but yelp as he began to panic at the sight of his teacher's decorated black whip. It was bad enough without the new element being added into to it. Being a Devil might of given him a strength, speed, durability and a bunch of other perks, especially when it was night, but his natural-perm teacher was also a Devil - a few months his senior, give or take - so he was certain he would receive some major damage. "I'm sorry Sakata-sensei! I'll run raster, I'll run faster! Just please don't hit meeeee!

"Take a right!" Gintoki commanded.

"Haiiiii!" Issei took a sharp right when he came to the first intersection in his sight.

"Good! Keep at it! Your last destination is up ahead, so your Devil job and your training will be done for the night right after this!"

"Yatta-ha… ha… haa…" The brunette was on the verge of exhaustion - beads of sweat rolling off his face while dousing his clothing - so his cry of cheer was soft, voice strained to a straw hole.

Gintoki and Issei have been at this for about 3 hours and it had been then when Rias gave the silverette the order to train and educate the boy about the basics of being a Devil and their history. She didn't see anything wrong with it, as she claimed:

_"A teacher would be more suitable when explaining information to a student. I'll leave him in your care Gintoki-sensei."_

And she said all that with a cheeky smile!

Gah! Oh a bad he wanted to rip her lips off at that moment. He would have continued his quarrel with her if she hadn't threatened him with a lie about him that she would have told her brother.

Sirzechs was a very protective older brother he knew, but it took a beating from the Satan to understand just how much he favored Rias' well-being above all else and that was when Gintoki accidentally groped her. No seriously, it was just like with Tsukuyo when she ran into Gintoki's groping hand. One second his hand was grasping air, the next second his hand was firmly groping her breast. Sirzechs has a pretty mean punch, strong enough to bury him 20 feet below ground. If Gintoki wasn't a Devil, that punch might have put him in a coma.

Good thing he was one.

The silverette teacher took Issei for a walk to the closest convenience store so he could get some after school sweets while his student yapped on about creating a harem and the types of woman he wanted in it. After that, Gintoki went on with explaining the antagonism between the Devils, the Angels, and the Fallen Angels and about their clash that ended in the Great War where the original four Satans fell. And then there was the Evil Pieces that the Devils created due to the majority of their race dying in the Great War.

After that long lecture, they started Issei's job of distributing leaflets to the greedy mass that resided in Nanashi. There were hundred upon hundred of houses that they had visited and during their trip, Gintoki would keep lecturing Issei about Devils and he would tell a few stories about some of the people that summoned him. When the subject came to Peerage, Issei asked what his role was in Rias' was. His student was a little peeved about him being a Pawn as they were seen as throw away pieces but he brightened up when he learned that he consumed all 8 Pawn pieces.

To Issei it seemed as if some higher being, the Mou, had granted his wish for a harem.

Damn pervert.

"…aaaaand stop!"

The moment Gintoki yelled for him to stop, the brunette fell down like a sack of potatoes on his back and desperately gasped for air - his chest heaving up and down as he did so.

"You alright down there?" the teacher asked as he squatted down next to the boy's head. The whip in his hand disappeared and he shaped one hand into a fist. Lightly tapping him with his knuckles, he asked, "You think you can handle this by yourself?" Of course he was only met with deep sound of inhaling and exhaling. "Ahahaaa~, of course not. Here-" The Knight stuck his hand inside his student's bag and took out the last leaflet. "-since you were such a good little sport, I'll deliver the last one." Standing back up, he turned around and found the mailbox only a feet away. He quickly dropped the leaflet init and turned back to Issei. "Yosh! A job well done… class dismissed."

Gintoki continued down the road, not bothering to aid the brunette since he would be okay on his own, said boy was left in the middle of the street with a single tire near him.

"Gah huff!" With the little breath he had left, Issei lifted his head towards his teacher and managed to say in a struggled tone, "I… hate… you!" His head limply fell to the pavement as he focused on catching his breath.

A thundercloud roared and rain started to pour. Gintoki could only give himself a smug smile in satisfaction. He then started to run since he was umbrella-less and he didn't feel like staying under the rain for that long.

x

It didn't take long before he reached his apartment. It was a modern tower block that stood tall for an amount of 7 floors high, a basic thin rectangular structure that took up a corner of the street block.

Gintoki ran under the outside roof that hovered over the entrance and tried to shake himself of the wetness. His pink shirt and black pants clung to him like leeches and the outline of his undershirt was vaguely visible, his silver-blue hair stuck to his face as it fell over his face. He used a hand to slick it back, though one strand of hair managed to stick out like an ahoge.

Looking down to his clothing, he frowned at their messy state. "Jeez, that was my last good pair of pants." He popped his neck with a tilt to the left and then a tilt to the right. He walked towards the glass doors that served as the entrance of the building, he scratched the back of his head causing him to close his eyes at the small delight it gave him. "Guess that means I'll have to go washing. Good thing this building has one." Now that brought a smile to his face. The nearest coin laundry was about a 30 minute walk from here, to him that was one hell of a distance. "Hm?"

Gintoki stopped in place, arms-length away from the door when he spotted a sack of potato sized bundle at the right corner of the entrance next to a brown trolley case. What the hell was that? All he saw was dark teal with limited amounts of white around the figure.

"Whatever, not my problem," he muttered with disinterest. He grasped one of the steel handles and opened the entrance, one foot inside the building-

_Guuuu~_

A cute rumble came out of the sack which made him stop in place.

"Huuuu~." Then there was a soft sigh. Although it's tone was one of displeasure, it did sound adorable.

With a tired breath, his head hung down in defeat knowing that he would respond to the _thing in the corner_. He couldn't let someone starve to death, especially out in front of his place. He backed out of the entrance and looked at the "sack" and gazed at it impassively. "You better not be another damn dog. I've already got a huge one back home and I sure the hell don't need a second."

After closing the door he sluggishly made his way to it, his walk reduced to trudges. Since he was wet from the rain, his dress shoes were soaked in water, making every stomp he took expel water while making a squishy sound. It wasn't long before he was standing over this hidden person who seemed to be shaking due to the coldness of the weather.

"Oi."

"Eep!" The teal wrapped figure jumped from the sudden voice and tried to sink deeper into the corner. The person's feet exposed itself from the confines - brown slip-on shoes Gintoki noted - and pushed against the ground. The body shook hard for a few seconds before it subsided. The head rose and it revealed that it was covered by a veil, and under it was a green-eyed girl with milky skin and a few blonde locks fell over her eyes. Her cheeks were red, warming her face from the cold, as she looked up at Gintoki.

"Um, 'scuse me, miss? It's pretty late out here, so shouldn't you be at home right about now? I'm sure your parents are worried sick."

From the girl's facial features alone, anyone could tell that she was a foreigner. The reason Gintoki did not question her was because he was too used to see out-of-the-ordinary people - or aliens for that matter. And most of the girls in the Occult Research Club were vastly different from each other like their different colored hair and eyes. The silverette never actually paid any real attention to the surroundings since no drastic event had happened since he arrived here… other than turning into a Devil, that it.

The girl was silent for a while, fidgeting under her teal clothing, pondering on what to do before she answered. "I-I'm not from around here. I j-just flew in from I-Italy today and I got lost looking for the ch-church. I tried asking people for help but I couldn't find anyone that understood Italian."

Devils had a passive ability called _Language_, where people listening to them will hear it in their language they are most familiar with and vice versa. So when Gintoki talks to the blonde girl, she hears Italian. Pretty useful ability when vacationing in another country.

"I see, I see." He nodded as he began to ponder. The teacher crossed his left arm over his chest with his right arm tucking it between as he held his chin in his right hand - a thoughtful expression he wore. "Well, it's passed 10 already so even if I take you there no one would answer…"

The girl visibly deflated on that response. If she couldn't sleep in the church tonight, then her only option would be the street. She had no money to her name, nor did she have any possessions - other than her clothing-filled trolley - to her name. The blonde was by definition a homeless.

"You don't happen to know anyone that lives in this town, do ya?"

The girl shook her head - negative.

"Fine." Gintoki held out a hand for the girl in assistance. "The I guess I'll house you for the night. I've got a steady job so feeding another mouth for the night won't dent my savings… much." He didn't have to worry about those human diseases like diabetes, since Devils had bodies more durable and illness-immune making sickness less of a possibility. But in turn, any illness became awful than before. So that meant he could eat all the sugary treats he wanted. "I just hope no one catches me because I'll be marked as one of those middle aged men that programs caution adult to be wary of."

The girl's emerald eyes widened as she looked at the sopping hand in front of her face. "Eh?"

"How much wax you got in your ears kid ? I said I'll let you sleep in my place for the night. It's not like you got any where else to sleep at and I'm pretty sure my room is way better than the wet street, right? So take my hand before I run out of my good-will. Here." Gintoki inched his hand closer to her, clearly losing patience with her.

The blonde understood now. Her cheeks, lightly dusted in scarlet, smiled in happiness. A small warth enraptured her from the inside from the man's generosity. "T-Thank you." She eagerly gripped his limb before it lifted her up from the ground, though as she did, her veil slipped off.

Currently with her standing up straight, Gintoki had a better view of the lovely lady that stood a feet away from him. The girl was short, standing at a height of 5 feet and 1 inch and her blonde hair fell down to her mid-back with her bangs splitting from the center, above her green eyes. The girl had moderate curves, not as much as Akeno or Rias possessed, but still good enough for her figure to resemble an hourglass. Her whole body was encased by a veil robe Sisters would use and it reached down just enough to not cover her brown slip-on shoes.

The girl proceeded to turn around to pick up her veil and then turned back to face Gintoki again. "I-I'll be in your care," she said with a bright smile

"Uhhh, yeah," he casually dismissed her and turned to the entrance.

After placing the veil on top of her head she ran over to the silverette and tugged on the back of his coat.

"Hm? Whataya want?" Gintoki asked as he looked over his shoulder, down to her.

The blonde smiled as replied, "My name is Asia Argento. Please take care of me."

"Just call me Gintoki." With that as his answer, he opened the door back up to walk into the lobby and then into the elevator with now named Asia following close behind.

He lived on the top floor of the 16 story building but not all to himself, unfortunately. It was split into two rooms - one for him and the other was for Yumi.

Glancing down to the girl next to him, he noticed that she looked as happy as a kid on Christmas. It kind of bothered him so he had to ask, "Oi. Are you always this happy when being invited to a stranger's home? You're not one of those freak serial killers with a quirk for killing old handsome men like me, do you?"

"Eh?" The blonde really could follow his sentence, but she could see that he was quite skeptical on how easily she agreed to sleeping in his apartment. "I'm just happy that someone is kind enough to let a stranger like me under their roof for the night."

"Is that so?" he muttered to himself. Even if she was some crazy killer, it's not like she had the ability to kill him. If anyone was going to kill him… his eyes scanned over the Sisters clothes again… Rias would kill him if she found out he was housing a nun, even if it was just one night. Staying away from the church and people related to it was a big rule Devils followed.

It only took a minute of random elevator music before a ding had let the two know that they stopped on the 7th and last floor. The hallway was small with two doors facing each other - one on the left and one on the right. Walking out of the elevator he neared the right door, which had his name engraved in it.

"Here is my place," Gintoki announced to Asia as he rummaged his damped coat pockets for his keys. "Got it." His hand came back out with a fist holding the silver key. Placing the key inside the keyhole, he twisted it counter-clock wise to unclasp the lock.

He opened the door up right away…

…and only took one step before-

_BAM!_

"Ah!"

Asia yelped from besides Gintoki as a pot smashed him in the face sending him back-first to the floor. Then remembered something. "Oops. I forgot to tell her about my 'maid'. Guess now is as good as any."

Oh, what a long night this'll be.


End file.
